Boom Boom Boom!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Just some LeeSaku Songfic.Rated t for one swear word.:D D


Leesaku songfic"boom boom boom"by Coyote ugly.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

_**Ooh  
Oh yeah  
Every time we touch  
I can't get enough  
A feeling strong  
All in you  
I want you so much  
Baby, I confess  
I'm a total mess  
When you're around  
The only sound I hear  
Is my heart going**_

"Oy!Sasuke-kun!Naruto-kun!Sorry I'm late!"Said sakura haruno jumping into the room through a window.

"Hey!Sakura-chan!Where have you been?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah,Haruno!And stop calling me Sasuke-kun!We're not close!"sasuke shouted.

"Hey hey!Chill out Sasuke!Mellow your yellow!"Sakura replied.

Meanwhile,Rock Lee was staring at didn't know her,but he felt like he wanted his heart was racing,and his hands were he didn't know why.

_**Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you**_

"Oy,Sakura-chan!"Espeon-sensei called out to her student.

"Sensei!Is my brother here yet?!"Sakura asked with an excited face.

"He should be here by this Sunday!Anyway,after the first part of the exams,we need to continue you training!Your leafhurricane still could use some training!"Espeon answered Sakura.

"Alright!moment after the first part of the exams,head straight down the field!Got it!'Sakura answered.

And with that,her sensei left.

"Man,glad she didn't want me and Sasuke to join you 2!"naruto said with a look of relief.

"and just _what_ and is wrong with training with my sensei?!"Sakura asked.

Lee just looked acts like me…she uses Taijutsu too?Lee thought.

"N-nothing!I'm just saying that it's because of your sensei that you got injured so badly on our last mission."Naruto answered,looking nervous.

"HEY!THAT was my own fault,and as I remember,it was YOURS and Sasuke's too!So shut up about my teacher!Baka!"Sakura replied.

"then don't call me baka!}"Naruto yelled.

"Then don't mock my teacher!Baka!"Sakura replied.

Lee's cheek were turning redder and redder everytime Sakura said he felt his cheeks grow hotter and seemed to notice.

"Hey Lee what's up with you?"She asked.

_**Yeah yeah**_

Something in your eyes  
Tells me that you're mine  
Can't you see  
That you and me  
Get better all the time

"N-nothing,Tenten!I am fine!"Lee Lee felt felt like he was…he was…he was in _love_.

It was true!Rock Lee had fallen for _Sakura Haruno_!

_**Girl, with very kiss  
(With very kiss)  
I can promise this (ooh ooh)  
You'll always be  
The one I need  
Always make my heart go**_

Right now,the only things he could hear were his Sakura-angel's voice,and his heart going…

_**Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you**_

"Oy!You're such a pain in the ass Uchiha!"Sakura said.

"Well,you're no walk in the park either,Haruno!"Sasuke shouted back.

"Grrrrrrrr……"They both said to each other.

Ok,Lee suddenly wanted Sakura to know his name._And maybe take her on a date_.

**What you do  
Make me crazy  
Crazy for you  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Everybody in love knows)  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Girl you make my heart go)  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Everybody in love knows)  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Girl you make my heart go)**

**Gai-sensei had once told him.**

"You know you're in love when you a girl makes your hear beat fast!"

And god his wasn't beating fast…._it was racing_.

So,Lee decided to talk to her.

"Um…Hi."Lee said to Sakura.

"Hello!"Sakura answered.

"So yours name Sakura Haruno,right?"Lee asked,still blushing like mad.

"That's me!"Sakura said,also starting to turn a little pink.

_**Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you**_

"Well,I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime with me?"

It was Sakura heart's turn to start starting blushing harder.

And her heart went….

_**Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you**_

But this only lasted for a second.

She giggled."Well,sure why not?"Sakura answered smiling.

"Really?!"

so that's what was the matter with thought smiling.

_**Boom, boom, boom  
(That's the way  
That my heart goes)  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom  
(I'm in love and it shows)  
It only beats this way for you  
Boom, boom, boom,  
(That's the way  
That my heart goes)  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom**_


End file.
